The subject technology relates to data processing systems, and in particular, to a method for saving energy efficient setpoints.
Users of smart climate control devices (e.g., smart thermostats) can control their thermostat setpoints remotely using mobile devices. In this approach, setpoints can be controlled in two ways. First, users can create setpoint schedules, whereby their setpoints change at specific times of the day. Second, users can manually manipulate their setpoints in real time. Although users can program setpoints, the setpoints chosen can always be improved upon to decrease energy consumption. This is because energy conservation is a continuum. Additionally, once users choose their setpoint schedules, out of convenience, the users may not choose to make changes to their setpoint schedules.